Cerberus, Augustus and The Trojan Horse
by myscribblingquill
Summary: Bellamy Blake is a history nerd and he's just discovered that the Mountain Men have a very extensive library with all the history books he could ever want. Basically Bell being an adorable nerd.


A/N: Don't ask what this is. I was completely inspired by this gifset and felt like I had to write this. This should have been posted last night but was being weird. Enjoy :D

* * *

Bellamy Blake was having a mental break down. Well maybe not a mental break down so much as a nerdgasm or a major fangirl moment as Jasper and Monty would say.

After the defeat of the Mountain Men and their slow acclimatisation to the radiation outside their walls a fragile truce was made. They allowed the people of the ground to use their resources and equipment and in return they were allowed to live.

The arker's had revelled in the technology they now had access to and then the new foods that they could also eat. It wasn't until a few weeks later though that the real discoveries of what the mountain held happened.

Maya had been talking to Jasper about places to visit on earth when she mentioned the library within the mountain. Apparently it was a restricted area and only those with an escort were allowed to find the books they wanted. No browsing was allowed, you find the book you want and leave. The people of the mountain were more concerned with staying alive than reading old stories.

Unfortunately for Maya, Bellamy had been within hearing distance when she mentioned the vast array of books and had demanded immediate access. Dante hadn't wanted any of the kids near the books. They were precious and rare according to him and they shouldn't be man-handled for no reason.

He'd eventually yielded to the pressure put on him but Abby and Clarke. Abby wanted access to the medical books and the school books to help with the education system. Clarke however had a different interest. Her curiosity had been piqued when Bellamy's crescent fallen face informed her he wasn't allowed to see the books. Why he'd want to see the books when he'd read most of them on the ark she didn't know but it was enough to make her curious.

Bellamy had done a very good job of disguising his slight love of mythology and history. He'd made a few comments to some people, one to Clarke about the Trojan Horse and another to Lincoln about the Cerberus project but other than that he'd managed to keep it under the radar. Not that he was ashamed but he had more important things to do on earth. People didn't care about the Roman emperors they cared about food, so he kept his mouth shut.

Octavia of course knew all about how much of history nerd he was. She'd put up with him reading her hundreds of stories, until he could recite them without the book. She did enjoyed listening to them, it allowed her to feel that perhaps one day she wouldn't live under the floor boards and she could lead a nation. He'd always suspect that she liked listening because he enjoyed telling her.

She'd once said that his eye lit up when he was talking about the great leaders. According to her it was one of the times he really looked alive that was until they came to earth of course. The whole place was amazing and he'd had to become one of those leaders's and Octavia had become a warrior too.

At the mention of the books though he'd almost marched on the mountain again. The copies of the books they had on the ark were alright. Most had been reprinted and a lot of them were digital only. It was alright reading of an electronic screen but he'd always liked to hold a book in his hand. That's why he wanted to see those books. He wasn't going to damaged them, he just wanted affirmation that they existed elsewhere than in his mind.

When Clarke turned up in his tent, with a key card that would give him access to the library he'd hugged her so tight she nearly stopped breathing. There was only one condition; she had to go with him. That meant that she would find out about his secret love very, very soon.

All the way on their walk the mountain Clarke had tried to get out of him why he wanted to see the books so much but he kept his mouth shut. Distracting her with talk of the new camp and putting flowers in her hair, he effectively managed to avoid the questions completely. Now though with the books in front of him it was slightly harder.

When the door had opened both Clarke and Bellamy had frozen for a few seconds. The number of books was astounding. The librarian had told them that all the major libraries in the US brought their books there so there was well over 100,000 books.

Clarke was the first one to break from the trance exclaiming "Aright Blake you better know what you're looking for"

"History" He'd managed to squeak out. It was a shock that they had this many books and they most probably had many first edition too. He had decided that he never wanted to leave, if someone brought him food then had was staying with the history books.

Clarke set of down the aisles muttering the names of authors and squealing slightly whenever she found one she'd read.

"Austen" Of course she'd read Pride and Prejudice, just great now he had to live up to fictional characters.

"Hemingway" Well of course, Princess had to be well educated.

"Roth" Teen fiction, well even he read it. It was a good story but hah, look how well the future had turned out, no faction's but still.

"Morgan" More dystopian, out of all of them she was the closet to what had actually happened she got the nuclear bombs right.

"Dickens" How on earth she had managed to read all of them he didn't know. The dude was a rambler, if he'd cut down on the word count Bellamy was sure he'd had finished them all.

The list went on and on, as they advanced towards the back of the library. What puzzled him though was how none of the history books had turned up yet. There would obviously be hundreds, not just of the facts but those of story of what happened in the wars.

They kept going until Clarke stopped calling out authors and Bellamy's feet had started to hurt.

"Bell, I don't think we're going to find them anytime soon."

"I know, but let's just keep going for a little while." He let the desperation in his voice show. Alright he may not die if he didn't see those books but still. They were incredibly important to him.

Clarke turned to face him and sighed. "Alright."

They kept walking round the corner and started down the next aisle.

"Homer" Wow, Princess had read history too. Well at least he could talk to someone about it.

_Wait, what? "Homer" _He repeated her statement and turned round to where she was stood.

The history aisle. Oh god, they had everything. In paperback and hard back. He reached past Clarke and pulled out a copy of the Iliad and opened the cover. Small flakes of dust fell off and he lightly brushed his hand over the blue book. Looking at the first page he sank to the floor looking awestruck at the book in his hands.

"Bell, are you alright?" Clarke sunk onto her knee and pulled his head up from the book.

"Yeah I'm fine". He managed to replied, if he didn't get a control of himself then he was going to cry about a book, in front of Clarke Griffin. Not that she'd mock him for it but he didn't want to cry over a book.

He stood up and placed the book back on the shelf. That's when he looked up and realised that the next 4 aisle all had the word 'History' hung above them. That meant that there must be well over 10,000 history books.

"Oh my god". He shouted letting his excitement at the prospect of reading all the books over take him. He started off down the aisle stopping every now and again to grab a book and read the back. He could hear Clarke following him and laughing as he rushed to find the books he'd loved in his childhood and those he'd only heard about.

When he finally stopped his face was flush from running and laughing. "I'm never going back" He yelled.

"Now, now Bell. How am I supposed to run camp without you?" Clarke questioned when she appeared in front of him. She had a huge smile on her face and her eyes were sparkling at his excitement.

He pretended to contemplate the question, furrowing his brow. "Well, maybe I could leave occasionally."

She laughed again. "You really do love your history, don't you?"

"Yep, you got a problem with that?"

"Nope, I just can't wait to see you nerding out again." She replied with a smirk on her face. "Come on, let's grab your favourites and then go get some lunch."

He took off down the aisles again returning 20 minutes later with 10 books and a frown.

"What's wrong?" Clarke asked. The happiness from his eyes was gone even though he had his books.

"Dante said that we can't remove them from the library." His face became serious at the thought of going against someone who tried to save their friends.

"Well, I don't think that he's going to have any say in that." She grabbed some of the books from his arms and started back towards the entrance. Bellamy followed in her stead, if there was one thing he had learnt it was if Clarke Griffin wanted something she got it.

She was right of course; Dante let them take the books. The library was open to anyone who wanted to read. Clarke often had to drag Bellamy out of there late in the night, dragging him back to their tent so he would get some sleep before the day started again. The others called him a nerd for a couple of days but they all found books they loved eventually. And Bellamy found people to talk to about the hero's and heroines of centuries' long past.

* * *

**A/N: My history isn't very good so I only included a little bit but I just wanted to see Bellamy fangirling over history. Oh and I've totally decided he loves books too. :)**


End file.
